Human
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: In the 31st Century, Yuujin Oozora has been living in secrecy, but has chosen now to make himself known to the world around him, specifically Neo Queen Serenity, the goddess that rules the world. In order to go back to the past to stop a horrible event from happening to Haru, Yuujin must past the test of Rei Hino (Sailor Mars), Taichi Yagami (a politician), and the Queen, herself.


He was forced to the ground by the lone officer, who hadn't been smart enough to play dead, with more force than he believed to be necessary for an average teenage boy. Of course, he was by no means average though he doubted that they knew that.

Then again, he did just take out an entire police force in less than five minutes. Scanning the area, there were thirty men on the ground, every single one accounted for. Despite the appearance, he hadn't killed anyone; they were simply unconscious. He'd sent enough electric waves through them to temporarily paralyze them until he was finished with what he needed done.

_That damned boy... _He imagined wouldn't like what he was doing even though it was always for him. _Where the hell is that other officer?_ His eyes began to glow as he scanned the room again for any anomalies but was stopped by his leg being grabbed by the man before.

The handsome red-haired boy kicked the man's hand, who wouldn't let go of him. The officer's arms tightened; he could see the veins bulging from his biceps and his eyes confident but worried. The man let out a high yelp when the teenager kicked his hand again.

He didn't want to kill him, but he probably didn't have much of a choice. He had to. If he was going to use the silver crystal to see _him_ again. _The one he wanted to protect at all cost was the one I was created to kill. We were the same and yet we became two entities all made for that boy._

"Please stop..." The officer held tighter, not giving up.. He looked up and smiled for some reason. The teenaged shivered. Why was he smiling as if he were at peace. "Let us take you in before the guards get here... You're only a kid." His smile never left. "I'm sure you have your reasons..."

The redheaded boy froze in his tracks. Why did he remind him of _that boy?_ That gentle smile, the innocent nerve to care about him despite the fact that he hadn't given the man a reason to care.

"You're worse than him..." The boy muttered under his breath before taking his foot and aiming it for the man's head. _Maybe, this will get Neo Queen Serenity's attention!_

Before the strike could land, a woman, who smelled of rose petals, lilacs, and the wind, threw him on the ground. They'd fallen so hard, he felt the ground split on impact. She kneed him in his balls and elbowed his chest in one quick movement that he hadn't seen her do it, just felt both come crashing in. Probably realizing something from his lack of reaction, her eyes said a thousand things all at once, calculating mostly, as she jumped back off him.

"Uranus-sama... Please... He's just a boy," The officer from before called out, "We can take him in."

Her short blonde hair bobbed up and down as she moved like a boxer on her two feet, arms in defensive position, as she squared off, hopping left then right in practiced motion. No, it was more like a professional than anything. Her sky blue eyes looked on at him with his disdain. There was no speaking to her.

_She already made up her mind, and she wasn't like that boy from long ago. Her mind can't be changed._

He could see his reflection in her eyes. Those green eyes with a tinge of yellow, the eyes of a fiend who lied to the ones he loved for a purpose. He thought about fake crying, but the memory of that boy came to his mind-and he didn't need that moment in time to be a distraction to what he needed to do.

Besides, he doubted crocodile tears would do him any good at the moment.

He'd gotten past the police easily. They were easily put down, but this woman alone had more strength than the entire squad had against him.

He backed up but stopped right before he sensed another woman was in the room. This one was right behind him. How'd he not sense her? The teenage boy turned quickly on his heel, and as he did, she smiled faintly.

"Uranus doesn't have a lick of a gentle touch, does she?" She placed her hand on his chin. With a face of what that boy would've probably called a siren, and blue eyes as cold as the deepest ocean depths, and a glossed smile that could entangle most men in a dangerous net, every cell in his body said she was the most dangerous one in the room.

With one hand, she lifted a mirror out of thin air then looked at it then showed it to him. He could see his red hair messily covering his face, his shirt torn from all the damaged he'd taken in the past thirty minutes, but his face still appeared faultless. Dirt, yes. That kick he'd taken by the blonde, which would've given any normal teen a broken nose, broken cheekbones, maybe even surgery to reconstruct what was loss... had done nothing to his peculiarly flawless face.

He stared at the mirror image, disturbed by the water cascading down his eyes. He hated those green eyes, those lying eyes. The teenage boy watched as the image changed to suddenly an image that he dreamed about every night for thousands of years.

The image from the mirror came into the entire room, and it appeared as if he was back to that moment.

"Y-Yuujin... I don't understand." Haru's lips were quivering, and his eyes were wide. "Th-This has to be some kind of joke."

On the other side of the room stood himself, an expression blank, lacking emotion. "Yuujin doesn't exist. I am..." The teenage boy turned his attention to the person who he once promised to protect with his life. Haru... _The boy. _The one he refused to say the name of because his conscious wouldn't let him.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

When Yuujin came to, the teenage boy felt two forces of energy coming to him. Despite knowing that he should try to escape, the wind from the short-haired woman was pulling him towards the attack.

He turned his attention to the officer earlier who looked like he was getting up. He could've sworn he'd seen a red light covering over his body. The attacks were coming.

"I would never know... Unless I try, eh?" He smiled for a moment, knowing death would come soon. Even as an android, there was no winning.

"YJ-14!" Yuujin felt himself fall to the ground after his real name had been called. "You can't just give up." The redheaded boy looked up and saw the officer from earlier, who apparently been fast enough to save him. "You're not allowed to."

Yuujin stared at the person atop of him. He had a face soft and gentle like Haru, and violet eyes similar to Ai yet shaped like Eri's eye shape. He was physically strong like how he imagined a grown Astra would be.

"Yagami-chan..." The blonde-haired woman called out softly. "Your parents wouldn't allow you to protect a criminal, you know that?"

The officer stayed where he was at but held Yuujin close to his chest. "This is YJ-14. I've dreamed of him since I was a child. He is not a bad person. Despite his past, I know that."

Uranus walked forward. Yuujin stared at the damage caused by their previous attacks. When the two attacks collided, the energy wave nearly destroyed the walls around them. Why did that kid take a chance when it was obvious that he wouldn't survive? He stared at the kid's face then looked at the hand that he had smashed earlier and saw that it had been healed.

Uranus lifted the boy with ease despite the fact that he clearly weighed more than her and threw him to the side.

Yagami ran forward and stood in front of Yuujin again. "Let me take him in. He won't do anything."

Uranus scowled. "He has hidden himself within the citizens for centuries. He worked for Leviathan during the time when your mother and her friends were in a deep sleep. Leviathan almost stopped our future from coming true." She placed her right hand in the air as suddenly a sword appeared in it.

"Sailor Uranus!" The woman turned to see a man walking with bushy brown hair and a smile that looked stress despite his handsome features. "Your Queen requests that YJ-14 to be brought to her alive."

Uranus sighed. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because my ex-wife would kill me if I became a liar on top of being a politician." He put one thumb up and laughed, "Besides, my slogan is _'Yagami Taichi is as honest as a digimon is hungry.'" _A yellow dinosaur came from beside him.

"And I am always hungry!" Agumon exclaimed.

The politician laughed as he pet the yellow dinosaur on the head. "Haruka, so how about it?"

Haruka sheathed her sword in the air then it disappeared but Yuujin saw it return to her waist. She made a 'Tt' sound with her mouth then turned to Michiru who's smiled turned soft.

The green haired woman touched the shoulder of Yuujin and laughed then looked at the officer. "That was stupid, by the way... You're becoming as reckless as your father."

"Does this mean I get to see Neo Queen Serenity?" Yuujin asked every one, but his attention never left the officer.

The officer smiled. "It means you can do what you've been wanting to do for these past thousands of years..."

Yuujin's eyes widened.

"You can go back and save Haru..."

"I can..."

"Yes, and you can also become exactly as you wish to be." Yuujin turned to see the Queen suddenly appear before them. "A human."

"We are in the 31st Century... How is that even possible?"

The Queen smiled gently. For a moment, Yuujin remembered how that boy once smiled at him. "With the help of Mars, Yagami Mizu-kun, and the legendary chosen child, himself, Yagami Taichi-san."

She raised her hand as a portal began to open before them when suddenly a new voice interrupted them.

Yuujin recognized her immediately. Her eyes were the same as the officer and the same color as Ai. "I refuse. The boy has done nothing to show that he will not do the same thing he did in the past." There was fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Hino-san..." Yuujin barely whispered as the officer put one hand on his head and smiled.

"He and Mizu... Neither one should be allowed to just do as they say. Even if he's had visions his entire life leading up to this moment."

Neo Queen Serenity laughed. "What do you suppose we do then, Mars-chan?"

Yuujin had known Hino Rei for quite some time, and it only just hit him that she was Sailor Mars. He looked at her and frowned upon seeing her look at him the same way that the only other Rei had ever looked at him: distrust and disdain. Whatever she would require he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"Let me test them, myself. Give me a few days."

Taichi laughed. "Then I'll test them too."

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes but agreed to the terms nonetheless.

The Queen giggled as if the idea was more entertaining than it was for their own good. "Sounds great then I'll test them too."

Yuujin nodded but watched as the officer froze in his place, his body not even twitching. "I agree to those terms."

The others didn't wait for the officer's agreement to the terms.

The green-haired woman smiled sweetly. "I recommend that he stays somewhere that we can watch him, just in case. Maybe... My home, with Haruka and Setsuna, would be ideal."

Uranus turned on her heel quicker than a mama bear when its cub is in danger. "Its bad enough that BIG HEAD is staying with us... But my baby Hotaru will be traumatized by another male in the home."

"Haruka, this male has no parts." She sighed. "I somehow believe 'Big Head' is more of a danger than he is."

Uranus turned to Rei then to Neptune then to the Queen. She was hoping someone would be in agreement with her. Governor Yagami looked like he agreed with her, but she didn't need his pity. "Fine. Sounds good." She ran her fingers through her hair, cursing the gods.

Yagami Taichi slowed his speed walk to match Uranus's slow troubled speed. "These trials that we'll put them in will make them rethink every thing."

Uranus sighed. "Somehow, we need to convince him to part with a million dollars... Because me killing him seems more kind than the shit he will go through with these trials."

Taichi nodded. Mizu grew pale.

Yuujin heard, but he knew what he had to do.

He had to save Haru. And the only way to do that would be to go back to the days before he killed himself.


End file.
